


Devil's Playthings

by blrryfc



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Panic Attacks, Statutory Rape, just mentioned, laura leaves the family, not described
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blrryfc/pseuds/blrryfc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He keeps his hands in his pockets to hide himself from the world.<br/>He keeps playing, because as his grandma always said, "Idle hands are the devil's playthings."<br/>Both make galaxies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stars in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time ive written in a while pls dont judge me
> 
> i'll add more tags as it goes on i hope u enjoy

Tyler opened his eyes, and tried to count the stars.  
_1..._  
_2..._  
_3..._  
_Did he already count that one?_ Shit, this wasn't helping.

He forced his eyes shut again, against the harshness of the world.  
He imagined inhaling star dust, and exhaling galaxies.  
Was this what it's like to be God?

_1..._  
_2..._  
_3..._

***

"Do you ever shut up with those damn drums?" A drunk voice rose above the clamor.

Josh ducked his head. He knew what was coming next, but the playing continued.

"Shut the hell up with those damn drums, boy." The door flew open, and the playing stopped. "I'm trying to enjoy my time off from work but I can't hear myself think with those damn things." The voice paused, and Josh mouthed along with what He said next: "Next time you play, I'm sending you back to your mother's."

A rough hand grabbed his shoulder, and Josh flinched. This wasn't anything new, but he still flinched all the same. Josh felt a tug at his jeans, but they refused to move because of his belt. He could run away this time. He could fight back this time. He could, he could, he could.

The belt gave way.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could still create galaxies.  
  
Inhale, exhale.  
  
Inhale, exhale.  
  
_1..._  
_2..._  
_3..._

***

Tyler pressed his thumb against the edge of his pill container, digging it under the nail. This was the one secret he kept from his friends. Friend. Did he even have friends? He felt like they were always doing things without him. How could he have fri-

 _Take the pill. It'll help._ His mother's voice creeped into his head.

He exhaled and threw his head back to swallow the little white pill.

***

"Hey, dude! What's up?" A voice behind Tyler practically yelled.

Tyler flinched and opened his locker. "Dude, you know I don't like people sneaking up on me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I thought you heard me." The brown-haired mess of a boy apologized. "Are you busy Friday? Debby is having this kick-ass party and told me to invite you. She didn't come to school today because.. well, you know. She's herself. She doesn't need a reason."

Tyler had known Mark since they were kids, and he's never seen him more fascinated than over Debby Ryan. She drifted in and out of school as she pleased and no one in the office seemed to care too much about her attendance record.

"Sure," Tyler chuckled. He grabbed his Psych book and slammed the locker shut. 

Mark looked at Tyler with concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Tyler chuckled again, this time with nervousness. "Yeah, I just didn't sleep well." A flash of color popped in his peripheral vision. He looked in the direction, but it was gone. He looked at Mark again and forced a smile on his face. "Really, I'm fine."

***

Josh was always the first one to class so he could hide in the back. He didn't like the heat of his teacher's gaze. His Biology book lay in front of him, unopened.

"What are the four phases of mitosis... Josh?"

Josh didn't open his eyes from the nap he was taking, while he answered, "Prophase, metaphase, anaphase, and telophase, ma'am."

"Alright..." She sounded unconvinced that he actually knew this stuff, but she couldn't prove that he didn't. They never could.

As she turned her back, Josh heard a whisper, "Psst. Are you going to the party this Friday?" He opened one eye and looked around. The pale, scrawny kid... What was his name? R-Robert? Ronny? No, it was Ryan. Anyways, Ryan was looking at him. He must've been the whisper. Josh opened both eyes.

"No, what party?" Josh whispered back.

"Debby's. It's supposed to be sick."

"Hm, I might have to check it out."

"You totally should, dude." The kids around them shushed and Josh closed his eyes again.

A party. He could use that.


	2. It All Starts With A Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh likes helping and Tyler needs saving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent written for a million years iM SORRY i got distracted and i got busy

Josh always helped people. Even if they didn't deserve it.

***

Josh had gotten a drum set from his mother for his 13th birthday and he fell in love. He played them every day as soon as he got home from school and his mother would stand there with a proud smile on her face, listening. He didn't know any really beats yet, but it made her proud all the same. One day, though, everything changed.

Josh doesn't remember much from that night, or his childhood in general, just a lot of yelling and breaking things and doors slamming. And then his mother was gone. As much as he could remember, she didn't even come back to get her things. His dad was in the living room, broken plates littering the floor, sobbing in his favorite chair. Josh frowned. He hated it when people were sad. He went to comfort him, and because he hadn't hit his growth spurt and wasn't that big yet, he crawled into his lap and threw his arms around his father's neck. Josh didn't know what to say, so he didn't.

The next day, he went to school like normal. Except it wasn't. He couldn't focus and he kept fidgeting with his backpack. He felt he had a neon sign on that read: "MOM LEFT HIM". He couldn't take it anymore.

He walked out in the middle of class and headed for the stairwell where the light was broken, because _God_ he needed darkness and quiet right now. However, when he got there, someone was already sitting there. He hoped that if he ignored her, she wouldn't bug him. He slid to a sitting position against the wall, eyes closed.

"Get kicked out or needed a break?" the voice asked.

He sighed. _Guess not._ "Needed a break. Walked out in the middle of class." He chuckled, more to himself than anything. _I'm in **so** much trouble when I get home._

The girl smiled, "First time?"

He nodded. "That obvious?"

"Nah, just never see anyone else out here. Name's Debby," she extended her hand.

***

Tyler needed saving. He felt like his life was spinning out of control.

***

Tyler's first therapy appointment was at the age of 14. While other kids were figuring themselves out and starting to date, he had dates with doctors who figured him out for himself.

He had a panic attack one day after getting home from school and passed out in the living room. When Tyler came to, his mother was calling the hospital, sitting over him, looking concerned.

"What happened, honey?" She said, phone in hand.

"I- I don't know. I couldn't breathe and I guess I passed out." He went to sit up but his mom stopped him.

"You should lay down until the ambulance arrives," she instructed.

"You called the hospital?" Tyler's voice rose. _I can't go to the hospital. My friends will find out. No, no, no, this could **not**  happen to him. People _ _already think I'm a freak._

Later that day, the doctor confirmed that it was a panic attack and recommended that he go to a therapist, just as a precaution.

Two days later, the therapist asked him, "Have you had a history of anxiety, Tyler?" Tyler nervously glanced at his mother. The doctor cleared her throat, "Maybe you could leave for a minute, Mrs. Joseph?"

Tyler's mom looked at him, and Tyler looked down at his feet. She sighed and left the room. The therapist looked at him.

"I- I don't know? Sometimes I feel anxious about school and friends and stuff but that's normal, right?" _Oh God, please be normal._  "Right?"

"Have you had a panic attack before that day?"

Tyler looked at his hands and nodded, almost inperceptibly. Tears pricked his eyes. _I don't want to be that crazy kid. Please don't make me that crazy kid._

"Why haven't you said anything before?" Tyler stared at his hands. A minute passes. "Tyler?" He starts picking at his nails. "How long has it been going on?" Tyler mumbled inaudibly. "Can you repeat that?"

"A year." He said later. His voice shook as he continued, "I didn't think anything of it because I never passed out or anything. At least not before that." He took a deep breath. "Does this make me crazy?"

She laughed. "No, not at all."

The room started spinning and _Jesus,_ was the room this small when he walked in? "Can I go to the bathroom?" Tyler asked suddenly.

"Yeah, can you please send your mother in, as well?"

Tyler left as fast as he could from the room. He could feel himself getting more calm the farther he got from that therapist. "Mom, she wants you in there," Tyler called as he headed to the bathroom. He walked in, locked the door, and slid to a sitting position with the lights off, eyes closed. _I can't believe this is happening to me. I can't be crazy. I'm supposed to be trying out for the basketball team, not this. Oh God, what if I'm crazy?_

***

"Mrs. Joseph, I think your son has a form of anxiety."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this is you all like this!! i decided to give them back stories (more to come as well)


	3. One Meeting Is Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler _hated parties_ and Josh didn't know anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so here's a list of songs that kind of follows the chapter u can listen to it while u read the chapter (i listened to it while i wrote it)
> 
> Don't Stop The Music by Rihanna  
> When the Dark Falls by The Never Ending  
> Sharks in the Swimming Pool by Clarity

Debby threw her head back and laughed. One of those pure ones that infected those around her. It lit up the room, but something was missing.

***

Jenna fumbled with her shirt in the dark. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. This wasn't the right person.

***

The party was in full-swing when Josh arrived. He always showed up late. He wondered what it was like to be on time, or God forbid, _early._ He and Debby were friends in middle school, but when they started freshman year, they drifted apart. They hadn't talked in about a year or so; the last time they talked, Debby was trying to convince him to skip school that day to "reconnect". He stopped skipping when they got to high school, because he wanted to leave this town and college seemed like his only way.

He weaved his way through the crowd. People were dancing to some '08 pop hit that Josh didn't remember. It was from Before. Before his life fell apart. Before he never wanted to go home.

He didn't know anybody at the party, but he liked it that way. He wouldn't have to take care of anyone tonight. He couldn't even take care of himself.

***

Tyler _hated_ parties. The people pressing on him, the loudness of the music, the irresponsibility. The _irresponsibility_. His friends' drinking made him worried, so he was always the designated driver. He didn't mind. Really.

He sat, nursing a pop. He watched people dance to some Rihanna song he didn't remember the name of. He thought about Jenna and sighed. He had gone to find her earlier, and to say the least, that didn't work out well. They had ended up making out and Tyler had taken off her shirt, but he could tell someone else was on her mind the entire time. He had left her reaching for her shirt, while he closed the door.

He was so lost in thought that he almost didn't see the bright hair barreling towards him. The person who owned the hair ran into him, causing Tyler's drink to spill all over his lap.

"Sorry, dude," Bright Hair mumbled, and took off again.

Tyler went after him, more because of concern, but also because _goddamnit, that pop was supposed to last him all night._

Bright Hair ended up in the nearest bathroom, hunched over the toilet. Tyler stood in the doorway, unsure of his next step. He was pissed because of his drink, but he couldn't really punch a guy who was puking.

Tyler walked closer to the boy, even though man was a closer word, and asked, "Are you okay?"

***

Tyler sat in his car, drinking his pop and laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh josh and tyler finally met! i hope u liked this chapter sorry it was short but the next one will be longer. do you guys think i should elaborate more on jenna and debby? let me know!


End file.
